Advanced Rifle
}} |flags = }} |filename = ADVANCEDRIFLE ADVRIFLE (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Advanced Rifle is an assault rifle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle, loosely based on the and the CTAR-21 carbine, a variant of the Israeli . It appears to have a loosely modeled handguard of yet another variant of the TAR-21, the IWI X95, and a raised scope mount. It comes with a 30-round magazine and has the option to extend to 60 rounds like the other assault rifles in the game. Oddly, the Advanced Rifle has a rear sight, but no front sight; which would actually make aiming a bit difficult. In the PS4/PC/Xbox One version however, it correctly features a front sight. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Advanced Rifle has the highest damage per shot in its class besides the Special Carbine and a slightly higher rate of fire than that of the Assault Rifle and Carbine Rifle but lower than the Combat MG, at the cost of decreased accuracy and lower range. It is a tad lower than the Carbine in terms of accuracy and having significantly lower range than that of the Combat MG. Due to its more compact size, however, it has a higher advantage in mobility over both the Assault Rifle and Carbine Rifle and the much heavier and bulkier Combat MG. A Scope attachment can compensate for its lower accuracy while an extended clip can keep the weapon firing longer without having to constantly reload to keep pace with its high rate of fire. Unlike most assault rifles, it cannot equip a grip, as it has one integrated. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.12 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 500 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = AdvancedRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game WeaponWheel-GTAV-AdvancedRifle.png|The Advanced Rifle being selected in the Weapon Wheel. AdvancedRifle GTAOnline.png|A male Online Player taking cover with an Advanced Rifle. Buzzard_Attack.jpg|Michael De Santa shooting at a Buzzard with a differently modeled Advanced Rifle from a pre-release screenshot. Advanced Rifle Beta GTA V.png|Unfinished beta model found within the game files. AdvancedRifle-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Advanced Rifle at Ammu-Nation. TrevorPhillips-GTAV-AdvancedRifle.jpg|Trevor with his Advanced Rifle. GTA V Screenshot.jpg|Aiming the finished version of the Advanced Rifle. AdvancedRifle-GTAV-SocialClub.png|Appearance on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. Three'sCompanyGameplay PS4 Screenshot.jpg|Michael with the Advanced Rifle during Three's Company in the enhanced version of GTA V. Note the front sight that was absent on the PS3/360 versions. AdvancedRifle-GTAV-GreenDot.jpg|The Advanced Rifle's unique green dot. AdvancedRifleGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the Advanced Rifle. AR1.png|The Advanced Rifle with all possible attachments fitted. HUD icon AdvancedRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AdvancedRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View AdvancedRifle-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding AdvancedRifle-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming AdvancedRifle-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Down the sights AdvancedRifle-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Advanced Rifle is first used during the mission Three's Company. *Unlocked at Ammu-Nation after completing the mission The Big Score, for $3,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It is unlocked at Rank 70 and can be bought from Ammu-Nation, for $14,250. *Alternatively, it can be found in some online missions such as Saving Ryan's Privates. Trivia *The Advanced Rifle's real life counterpart, the IMI CTAR-21, is considered a carbine rather than an assault rifle. However, it performs with the same muzzle velocity as a full length assault rifle. *In the beta, it was more correctly modeled after the CTAR-21 and had a green finish in comparison to the gray version in the finished game. Navigation }} ru:Улучшенная винтовка de:Kampfgewehr es:Fusil avanzado Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer